Stuck!
by mintje
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Hinata Hyuga. "Berhentilah menatapnya seperti kau akan memakanya Naruto!"


**Warning: Canon, OOC, typo, EYD tak sesuai.**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei._

Stuck! by Mint

Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Hinata Hyuga. "Berhentilah menatapnya seperti kau akan memakanya Naruto!"

 **(Makasih banget** dylanNHL, Kimi Henna NHL, NaruGankster, Gakarian, Saikari Ara Nafiel, virgo24, Durarawr, Saegusa Aruhi, , Lucifer dan Guest untuk reviewnya. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat menghargainyaa~ :3 :'''''''3 **)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perang berakhir, bukan berarti menutup semua lembaran cerita selanjutnya, justru ini akan membuka halaman baru yang mungkin jauh lebih baik. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang bahkan tidak mengerti arti cinta atau hal yang menyangkut hati, tapi dunia masih berputar dan selalu melakukan perubahan.

Yah...

 _Semuanya berawal dari ketidaksengajaan... ketidaksengajaan yang_ _begitu manis mempegaruhi Naruto, sama halnya dengan tawa Hinata yang secara tidak sengaja begitu menarik perhatianya._

Dimulai pada malam-malam yang sama yang seharusnya berjalan monoton dan mudah ditebak. Tapi untuk malam ini ia membuat pengecualian, Naruto mengajak teman-temanya makan disalah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal.

Akamichi Chouji adalah orang yang paling bersemangat memilih Yakiniku sebagai tempat mereka berkumpul saat mendengar si pahlawan pirang yang akan mentraktir. Meski sedikit heran, mereka tentu saja tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakanya melihat kantong mereka sekarat karena misi yang didapat sangat jarang akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau yakin akan membayar semua ini, Naruto?" Suasana riuh cukup meredam suara pemuda berkuncir disebelahnya ketika ia akan menyuapkan sepotong daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto Tertawa. "Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, tenang saja, aku yakin aku membawa cukup uang Shikamaru."

Mata blue Shappirenya dapat melihat jelas raut prihatin dan kilatan aneh dalam mata Shikamaru, tapi sungguh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja bahkan saat ia mendengar Chouji entah sudah keberapa kalinya menambah porsi double jumbonya.

"Kau begitu naif Naruto, ini bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian Hinata." ujar pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu tiba-tiba, Naruto bersyukur ia belum meminum air yang dipegangnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha bersikap wajar dengan menepuk punggung Shikamaru keras –sangat keras— hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang memilukan sebelum menggaruk helai pirang dibelakang kepalanya yang memperlihatkan sikap gugup yang makin jelas.

Mengabaikan muka kesal Shikamaru atas tindakanya, Naruto benjawab kikuk."Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Hahaha..." demi apapun! Tawanya benar-benar mengerikan.

Sebuah suara lain mengintrupsi dengan orangnya yang mendadak berada dihadapanya dengan silau menggoda. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan sok keren mentraktir kami hanya karena ada Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto benar-benar tersedak, entah karena keberadaan pemuda si Nafas Anjing itu atau karena pernyataanya yang ambigu atau juga mungkin karena campuran keduanya. Entahlah.

Ia menepuk dada dan membalikan punggungya, lalu terbatuk-batuk mencoba meredakan rasa sesak pada paru-parunya.

Saat itulah secara tak sengaja maniknya menemukanya berada diantara sekelompok gadis yang tak jauh dari posisi mejanya, lebih tepatnya, seorang gadis bermata pucat yang tertawa dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dengan anggun.

Naruto tidak bisa menggambarkan emosi yang membuatnya refleks tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata Hyuuga juga tersenyum manis.

Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu memikat hanya dengan matanya yang menyipit karena tawanya itu?

Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya meski pelan.

Gadis itu juga terlihat mempesona saat ia menyelipkan seuntai rambut gelapnya kebelakang telinga dengan cara yang membuat perutnya terasa berjumpalitan juga menggelikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan ia harus menyetujui perkataan Kiba, ia memang bodoh karena menjadi orang terakhir yang menyadari betapa menakjubkanya dia.

Kekehan Kiba dan senyum simpul Shikamaru membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan. Naruto segera menghadap mejanya terburu-buru hingga perutnya terantuk meja yang rendah. "A-apa yang salah?" ia menolak mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa salah tingkah.

Kiba berdecak geli, "Berhentilah menatap Hinata seperti kau akan memakanya Naruto!"

Telinganya terasa terbakar, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kiba mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi kalimat itu selalu sukses menimbulkan pengaruh aneh yang berbeda pada tubuhnya.

Dan Naruto menyukainya.

 _###_

 _Sebuah Kebetulan..._

... _Naruto kadang terlalu yakin dengan adanya kebetulan. Tapi ketika menatap Hinata disebelahnya, ia yang melihatnya, mengusap punggungnya, ia sangat yakin, ini bukanlah sekedar sebuah kebetulan._

Seminggu tiga hari berlalu setelah hari insiden memalukan yang membuat Naruto tertangkap basah tengah menonton Hinata serta ia yang mentraktir teman-temanya. Dugaan Shikamaru benar, uangnya benar-benar tidak cukup untuk membayar semuanya.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Hinata membayar semua kekurangan tagihannya, keinginanya bertambah untuk mengali lubang setelah ini.

Saat itu, dia berpikir semua ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Naruto yang kebetulan sedang bernegosiasi tentang penurunan harga dengan pelayan dan kebetulan tas selempang Hinata tertinggal ditoko Yakiniku dan kebetulan juga melihat Naruto yang tengah bermasalah.

Kebetulan yang tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan!

Dan lagi, seorang cewek yang membayar bukanlah hal yang keren menurut buku dalam Icha-Icha Paradise, jadi ia menolak niat baik Hinata dengan halus, tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia segera sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan itu dan sungguh bukan hal yang bijak jika ia langsung berterus terang.

Tentu Naruto tidak begitu saja menerima tanpa berniat berbalas budi. "Tapi lain kali aku janji aku akan mentraktirmu, Hinata!" Naruto berusaha untuk sedikit menaikan harga dirinya yang berceceran.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "A-aku tunggu."

Jadi hari ini Naruto punya alasan kuat untuk duduk dan diam-diam menatap Hinata yang tengah memakan ramenya dengan tenang.

Seakan semuanya juga mendukung dan terencana. Pagi ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang berada di Ichiraku Ramen. Keheningan mengisi suasana, terasa aneh mengigat teriakan dan kehebohan _fansgirl_ yang biasanya mengikuti Naruto selalu mengudara. Sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya.

Serius!

Dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pipi Hinata yang merona.

Hidung yang kecil itu juga memerah.

Bibirnya yang sulit mendapat helai mie yang licin.

Dan apa pula yang ia lakukan dengan meniup pelan uap mie yang panas itu?!

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar setiap deru nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa Hinata berusaha untuk menggodanya? Kenapa semuanya seolah terasa begitu lucu dimatanya?

Dan Naruto sangat payah dalam mendeskripsikan betapa mengagumkanya Hinata.

"Jika kau terus melihat Hinata seperti itu aku tidak yakin kau akan menghabiskan ramenmu yang sudah dingin itu, Naruto."

Sial! Jangan bilang ia kembali tertangkap basah melihat Hyuuga Hinata dengan wajah konyol dan senyum tolol?!

Jika ia, Ayame adalah sekian dari banyaknya orang yang terdaftar memergokinya seperti itu.

Naruto bahkan baru sadar jika daritadi ia menggabaikan mangkuk ramenya, ia melirik Hinata yang ternyata menatapnya dengan pipinya yang sangat memerah hingga mencapai lehernya. Gadis itu kikuk segera mengalihkan mukanya, mencoba mengabaikan semua yang didengarnya seakan tidak terjadi.

Lagipula kenapa Ayame harus begitu frontal yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya?

"Aku makan kok." Katanya berkilah, ia bahkan belum menggambil sumpit. "se-setidaknya aku akan me-memakanya."

Kenapa juga dengan sikapnya?

Apa gugup membuat bicaranya gagap? Jangan bercanda!

"Apa kau menunggu Hinata untuk menyuapimu, Naruto?!"

Naruto tersedak, sementara Hinata dengan pipi yang membakar berusaha membantunya dengan menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati dan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Bukankah ini akan menjadi langkah yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian Hinata dengan mendekatinya?

"Bagaimana jika besok kita makan ramen bersama lagi, Hinata?"

###

 _Ada hal yang kadang sulit untuk ditinggalkan yang membuat itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Melihat wajahnya dengan mata tertutup adalah kebiasaan dan menatapnya seperti dia akan memakanya juga kebiasaanya yang lain._

Naruto Uzumaki mengeratkan pelukanya pada seorang wanita dengan wangi lavender dan bau lain seperti ramen yang tercampur melekat pada tubuhnya yang kini hanya tertutup kain hangat. Sama sepertinya.

Pria dengan kulit tan yang mengkilat itu terkekeh senang. Hanya pada malam hari saja, ia punya banyak waktu untuk memandangi wajah Hinata sepuasnya secara terang-terangan tanpa takut ketahuan. Tak ada yang akan menangkap basah dirinya dan yang lebih buruk, menggodanya. Entah kenapa, ini semua seakan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Naruto.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik selain melihat rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan, pipinya yang bersemu merah dan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan meskipun maniknya tertutup tak serta menyembunyikan betapa sempurnanya dia.

Dan setiap hal ini terjadi, setiap kali ia menatapnya, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya. Hinata seperti menjebak matanya dan itu selalu bekerja.

Bagaimana ia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka itu kadang membuatnya diam-diam harus memberi kecupan gemas pada bibirnya dan matanya yang tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan manik perak... ah, terbuka!?

Terbuka!

Serius!

Oh Crap!

Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk pura-pura menutup kelopak matanya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu mencium seseorang wanita bersuami saat tertidur itu tidak sopan, Naruto-kun?" bisiknya serak dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto mati kutu. Ia tertangkap oleh orang yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan untuk memergokinya seperti ini.

Telinganya panas. Ini memalukan, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan tawa garing yang benar-benar garing." Aku tidak tahu mencium wanita bersuami itu bisa sangat menakjubkan." Bisiknya balik dengan seringai nakal.

"Perlu diketahui, menatap wanita bersuami dengan tatapan seperti orang kelaparan saat tertidur setiap malam itu jauh lebih tidak sopan." serigai genit menghias bibirnya malu-malu dan itu membuatnya tampak sekian kali lebih menggoda. Naruto mengecup bibirnya dan tersenyum jenaka.

"Tapi syukurlah wanita bersuami itu adalah isteriku sendiri dan benar-benar hal yang selalu ingin aku makan." Hinata merona, dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasanya juga selain menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh dan senyum konyol atau seperti dia akan memakanya.

.

.

.

##

"Hinata?" gadis itu seketika menghentikan tawanya. Pipinya memerah, sedikit gugup juga dengan kerlingan tiga pasang mata menggoda yang tertuju padanya.

"Eum, ya Ino-chan?" Ia menunggu gadis berambut panjang itu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Si Bodoh itu menatapmu seperti orang idiot lagi!"

.

End

Satu lagi fic sederhana tanpa konflik yang idenya bener-bener mengusai fikiran aku sebelum UKK. /halah/ serius! Dan daripada ganggu, maka jadilah fic iniiiiiiii~ yeah! :v /ngek/

Btw, apa aku gagal buat Naruto modus-modus gitu sama Hinata? :3

Oke, makasih udah mau nyempetin baca dan jangan ragu-ragu buat review ya! Review apapun sangat dihargai—dan ditunggu.

moga menghibur~


End file.
